In recent years, various aluminate phosphors have been put into practical use as PDP phosphors. For example, as a blue phosphor, BaMgAl10O17:Eu is used, and as a green phosphor, (Y, Gd)Al3B4O12:Tb is used as a mixture with Zn2SiO4:Mn.
However, when a mixture of (Y, Gd)Al3B4O12:Tb and Zn2SiO4:Mn or Zn2SiO4:Mn is used as a green phosphor, the decay time becomes long. Therefore, in the case where a rapidly moving video is displayed, so-called “tailing” occurs, which degrades the moving image display characteristics in a PDP. Further, particularly in a 3D-PDP capable of expressing a stereoscopic video, when the decay time of a phosphor to be used becomes long, there arises a problem in that a satisfactory stereoscopic image cannot be displayed due to moving image crosstalk in which a left eye image and a right eye image switched to be displayed in a short period of time overlap each other. Therefore, in a PDP application, there is a strong demand for a green phosphor whose decay time is short.
In contrast, as a green phosphor, a technology using Y3Al5O12:Ce whose decay time is remarkably short has been proposed (see Patent Document 1).